Concrete Angel
by RedneckNinjie
Summary: Aria Davis is a hunter who has spent her life on the run. From demons and angels. Why? Cause they all want her dead. Again, why? Cause she is half-demon and half-angel. So, when she meets the Winchesters she is worried that she might be the next thing they hunt. Suprising they take her in and she learns she plays a role in the Apocolyspe. Will she choose the path of good or evil?
1. Chapter 1

_It's all the same. Only the names will change. Everyday, it seems we're wastin away._

_Another place were the faces are so cold. I'd drive all night just to get back home._

_I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride._

_I'm wanted dead or alive._

_Wanted Dead or Alive- _Bon Jovi

* * *

_Aria_

I willed my legs to move faster as I weaved between the trees. They were right behind me. I could feel it. All I could hear was the pounding of my heartbeat as I ran for my life. My life as an abomination.

I broke through the tree line and landed on a road, but before I could catch my breath a loud screetching filled my ears and everything went dark.

_Dean_

" Shit! " I yelled as a figure jumped infront of the Impala. I slammed on the brakes, but not before the body hit the car. I leaped out and rushed over to the body. The figure was a female 28 maybe with dark blonde hair and a petite body. She had on a leather jacket, an AC/DC t-shirt under it with jeans and black combat boots on. On her belt she had, and angel blade, holy water and salt.

" What the hell?! " I muttered. I gathered the unconsious body in my arms and laid her in the backseat. Luckily, I was headed to Bobby's. Maybe he could help.

I pulled in Bobby's drive 30 minutes later and got the still unconsious girl out of the backseat. I made my way into Bobby's house. Bobby was behind his desk reading a book, when Dean came in.

" What the hell happened, boy? " he asked as he came from around the desk. I gently set the girl on the couch.

" She ran in front of the Impala. Do you know her? She looks like a hunter. " I asked.

Bobby peered at the girl. " Yeah. That's Aria Davis and she is a damn good hunter too. Helped her once or twice on a couple of cases years ago. She was raised by some other hunter because her parents were killed when she was 2. The hunter she lived with was killed when she was 16 and has been hunting by herself ever since. " Bobby explained.

I nodded and gazed at the mysterious girl on the couch. " Well, why did she have this? " I asked holding up an angel blade. Bobby shurgged. " Ask her when she wakes up. "

_Aria_

I groaned as a throbbing pain came the my head. I blinked open my eyes and bolted up as soon as I realized I was somewhere I didn't recongize. Across the room a man sat in an armchair.

" Mornin sleeping beauty. " he said smiling. I reached for my angel blade and silently cursed when it wasn't there. The man chuckled and I realized what he was twirling. Anger flooded through my veins.

" Christo. " I said and he looked ataken back. " Not possessed. " he said with irratation and rolling his brilliant green eyes.

" Then give me that. " I said, venom filling my voice. The man clucked his tongue.

" Can't do that until, a certain someone gets here. " he said. A rustle of feathers prevents me from replying. A man in a trench coat appeared beside the other man looking annoyed. His black hair was messed up in a cute way and had the most amazing blue eyes.

" Dean, what could possiblely be so important- " he stopped as his eyes found me. I snarled and back up further into the couch as I saw his wings.

" Get the hell away from me! You try and lay a finger on me and your neck will be broken 10 seconds flat! " I screamed as the man withdrew his own angel blade. Fear poured off of my but I tried not to show it. The man, Dean leaped in front of the angel.

" Cas! Put that damn blade away and explain! " he ordered. The angel, Cas, nodded and put the blade away. " Dean. She is not human. " he said in a grave voice. Dean's face scrunched up in confusion. " What the hell is she then? "

" Half-demon and half-angel. " the man replied. His blue eyes studied me and my heartbeat sped up.

Dean whipped around and stared at me. Just then a sasquatch of a man appeared through the door.

" Is she awake? " he asked and then his eyes found me. He smiled. " Hi, I am Sam. " he said. He gave a nod to Cas and they all just stared at me. Dean whispered her secret into Sam's ear and his eyes widned.

" So what do we do with you? " Dean asked, his eyes hard. I had swung my legs over the couch shakinly stood up. I lifted my chin trying to bury my fear. Sam scoffed and turned to Dean.

" We will do nothing. " Sam said forcefully, staring at Dean challenging him. Dean nodded and turned his gaze back to her.

" So what were you running from? " he asked, his voice sorta soft.

I took a shakey breath and felt relief flood through me. " Demons. They were trying to kill. I have been running my whole life. " I said. Dean nodded. " Well you're safe here. " he said smiling.

I smiled for the first time in a while. My smile sorta faltered as a voice spoke up.

" Were did you get an angel's blade? " the angel Cas asked. His blue eyes were full of curiosity as he took a step toward me and my hazel eyes widened and took a step back.

" A-a- a man in my dreams gave it to me. Said it would keep me safe. " I said. I was still wary of the angel because they too have been hunting me.

Cas nodded thoughtful and smiled reassuringly. He could sense her fear and waryness as well as her innoncence. If she was truly evil she would not be alive right now. " I won't hurt you. " he said, his voice deep and reassuring.

I half smiled and looked around at the faces staring back at her.

For the first time in my life I felt like everything is going right. But who am I kidding, none of that shit ever lasts.

**AN: I own nothing of Supernatural, just Aria Davis**


	2. Chapter 2

_ Duct tape on that license plate_  
_Six gun in the dash_  
_Is thunder in the hood_  
_Heaven from a still_  
_Lighter and a jar_  
_And brother I'm hell on wheels_

_Hell on Wheels_-Brantley Gilbert

* * *

_Aria_

I sighed as I looked into the bathroom mirrior. I don't freakin know these guys! I needed my stuff at least. I hurried downstairs into the living room. Bobby was behind his desk reading a book, Dean and the angel were talking in the kitchen and Sam was on the couch reading a book too. They all looked up at me as I entered. I shifted uncomfortably.

" I-I need my stuff. " I said. Dean gave a short nod.

" I will take you in the Impala. " he said grabbing the keys and heading out the door. I too gave a nod and followed him. We entered in the Impala and AC/DC's _Thunderstruck_ came through the speakers as he cranked it up and I smiled.

" Can you turn it up? " I asked. Dean looked at me in suprise.

" You like this song? " he asked.

" Hell yeah! " I said. We started singing along as Dean pulled out of the driveway.

" -vocal humming- Thunder! -vocal humming- Thunder! -vocal thumming- Thunder! -vocal humming- Thunder! -vocal humming- Thunder! -vocal humming- Thunder! -vocal humming- Thunder! Thunder! Thunder!

I was caught in the middle of a railroad track! (Thunder!)

I looked 'round and I knew there was no turning back (Thunder!)

My mind raced and I thought what could I do? (Thunder!)

And I knew there was no help, no help from you (Thunder!)

Sound of the drums

Beatin in my heart

The thunder of the guns!

Tore me apart

You've been...Thunderstruck! "

We were laughing and havin a good time by the end. Dean looked over at me smiling.

" I didn't peg you as the type to like AC/DC. So, what's your favorite song by them? " he said.

I thought for a moment. That was a tough decision.

" Either _Shake A Leg_ or _Back in Black_. " I said.

Dean nodded in approval and focused back on the road. 30 minutes later we pulled into my motel. We exited the car and Dean looked at me.

" Don't take too long. " he said.

I rolled my eyes motioned to a black 1942 Harley-Davidson Custom Hardtail.

" I will follow you back. " I said.

Dean gave a short nod and got back in the Impala and waited. As soon as I finshed packing, I strapped my stuff onto my motorcycle, hopped on, cranked it up, and spun out following Dean. As I rode, I mulled over the pros and cons of staying with the Winchesters. When she pulled into Bobby's driveway, the pros had won. They offered her protection. As I walked in I overheard a part of their conversation. " Lucifer is topside. " I heard. I quickly put two and two together. _That's why there are so many demons runnin around!_

" So what do y'all plan on doing about him? " I piped up.

They turned look at me as I plopped onto the couch.

Dean spoke up." We are getting a special gun to kill him, but a demon named Crowley has it. " he said.

I smiled, " Well count me in. " I said.

Sam scoffed and shook his head. " No way in hell! " he said.

I smirked, " I'd like to see you stop me. "

He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. I jumped up and clapped my hands together.

" So, that's settled. I am off to take a shower and literally jump in bed. " I said smiling.

I said goodnight and ran upstairs. I took my quick shower and jumped into bed. As I drifted off, the mission that would happen tomorrow was in her head.

**AN: Hoped y'all enjoyed. Please review! Love all of y'all that at least take the time to read this! I own nothing of Supernatural.**


End file.
